1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pump devices and in particular to bellow-type pumps for dispensing fluids or other pasty products.
2. State of the Art
Pumps and pump devices are known. In addition, pumps using bellows systems as springs and pistons are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,803, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a bellow-type pump and pump system which is known.
While various bellow-type pump systems are known, the use of bellows for new delivery requirements and improvements in such pumps are desirable.